infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Cisco Valet M10 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Cisco Valet M10 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CVJ0 FCC ID = Q87-M10 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG (BCM4716B SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX-12G 25L3205DM2I TAIWAN Z091136 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Winbond W945G6EH-5H 0920H 691003900 nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKQMG RS0912 P11 914173 1A (BCM5325E) Port-based vlan = yes - GUI & nvram 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.95" x 6.30" x 1.34" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes/No (Resistors missing from factory) Supported by TJTAG/Version = No Supported by dd-wrt as of = dd-wrt.v24-15257_NEWD-2_K2.6 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = Exactly the same hardware as E1000 and WRT160N v3.0 Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG (BCM4716B SoC) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG (BCM4716B SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft (40MHz): up to 300Mbps 802.11n Draft (20MHz): up to 150Mbps 802.11g : 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b : 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 17 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme pio 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss16 afterburner ampdu amsdurx amsdutx acktiming Links of Interest *support for the M10,M20, E2000, and E3000 routers *Support Thread Flashing # Read the Peacock Announcement. # Download dd-wrt.v24-15257_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_m10.bin. If you wish to experiment with a newer build, you should read the "build thread" for any build you are considering putting on your router, before flashing a newer build, (as discussed in the peacock announcement). # Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0 # Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. # Ensure you have a physical ethernet connection to your router, and disable your wireless adapter, antivirus/firewall protection, and any software that makes strong use of your network (BitTorrent, Streaming Audio/Video, etc). # Perform a hard 30/30/30 reset. # Navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your web browser of choice. # At the Linksys Management Mode screen, do not give the reboot command. You will use this page to upgrade your firmware. # Browse to the firmware you downloaded and click Upload. # Do not touch anything. The page will tell you that the upgrade was successful and the router is now rebooting. Your router may take upwards of a couple minutes to reboot. Watch the lights... once the wireless and power indicators are on steadily for several seconds, your router is fully rebooted and you can click "Continue" in your browser window. # If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another Performing a 30/30/30 Reset on a Cisco Valet M10 v1.0. This time, when you navigate to http://192.168.1.1/, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. If the DD-WRT password change page does not display, your page request times out, or you can't ping 192.168.1.1, make sure both wireless and power lights are on steadily first, then do a hard power cycle (unplug the power from the router--do not do a 30/30/30 reset). Wait a few seconds and plug the power back into the router. Wait until both wireless and power lights are on steadily, then navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your browser of choice again. If the DD-WRT password change page displays, your upgrade has been successful, and you must now perform another hard 30/30/30. This time, when you navigate to 192.168.1.1, click "Reboot" and wait for the router to come online again so you can configure it. Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts Traces are not connected JTAG Recovery Recovery via this method impossible without smt resistors in place to make connection. Serial Serial Pinouts VCC o TP12 TX o TP13 RX o TP14 N/C o TP15 GND o TP16 Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Performing a 30/30/30 Reset on a Cisco Valet M10 v1.0 #Perform a normal 30/30/30 reset. #Login to http://192.168.1.1/ and you will see the Linksys - Management Mode page. #Click "Reboot." #In a moment, you will see "Command reboot completed." The router will now start the reboot process. When the lights return to their normal state, you can click "Continue" to be taken to the router's main page. Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!